A Final Date
by indecisiveauthor
Summary: Aradia Megido has invited Sollux Captor over for a night together, some kissing goes on.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE RIGHTS AND SHIT LIKE THAT BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SENTENCES STRUNG TOGETHER INTO A FORMULATING IDEA, NO NOT EVEN THAT THE STORY BELONGS TO THE READER IN A WAY BUT I ONLY WROTE THIS FANFICTION, THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIM, AND HE IS AN EVIL GOD HOLDING ONTO THEM AND TOYING WITH THEIR LIVES TO MAKE US MISERABLE**

You looked out the window for the thousandth time today, hoping to see him. Sollux had been promising to make the trip to see you for a while, and finally set out a day ago. Sollux, even just thinking about him made you smile. True, he could be moody at times, but everything has a price, and having a flushed romance with him him, well sometimes you would have to put up with a moody Sollux, if anything it made you like him more.

You glance back down at your latest project, which you found on one of your digs. It was a beast of some kind, and you are working to reassemble the bones on a support to find out what type of animal it was. You spend a while doing this, glancing out of your window quite a lot though too. You wonder what is taking him so long, he should have been here a while ago, or is that just you misjudging how fast time is going, you think to yourself. After a while your glancing to the window becomes less and less frequent, as you try to focus on your work more.

Suddenly, something catches your eye out the window, a person in the distance, flying high, his figure outlined by one of the moons. Could it be him? You go over to your window and look, trying to make out the approaching figure. You would recognize those red and blue glasses, and that symbol on his shirt, anywhere, it is definitely him. You rush to your door, beaming, and wait for him there.

He lands a bit of a ways off, and smiles slightly at you. You run over to him, happily shouting his name in welcoming, "S0LLUX!"

"HEY ARADIA," he shouts back at me. Hearing his voice makes you feel warm inside, happier. You are glad to be seeing him again, exuberantly happy.

When you reach him he pulls you into a hug, which you return. His smell drifts around you, and you snuggle into him happily.

"I've missed y0u," you whisper to him.  
"I have mi22ed you too Aradia," he replies, and you smile at his lisp, it is nice to hear his voice again.

You walk hand in hand with him back to your hive, happy to be in his presence. He is someone who gets you, who understands what it is like to hear voices in your head, to have to manage to stay sane with those voices. Around him though, even if it is just for a while, the voices of the dead fade away, they don't bother you as much.

When you get inside you show him your latest project. You kinda go a bit overboard as you describe what you have been doing with the skeleton, but he listens anyways. Then you let him talk about all his newest programming feats, and he goes on about it in the same way. You can't help but smile as you listen to him talk about his programs so enthusiastically, it is cute, and he is not in a gloomy mood right now, which is good.

Almost as soon as you think that he starts to get quite frustrated over one of his coding's that he is having trouble with. You cut him off with a kiss.

The kiss is slight at first but grows more passionate over time; you wrap your arms around him as his slide around you. Your bodies come closer together the longer the kiss goes on. When you finally separate you open your eyes, which had been closed since it started, and smile. He is blushing a pale yellow, and you are sure that your cheeks are a shade of red.

"you know ii enjoy iit when you do that," he says a bit breathlessly.

You grin and say, "0f c0urse I d0, that is 0ne reas0n why I did it."

You two chat for a while, until the sun starts to rise, and you realize just how early it is getting.

"We sh0uld pr0bably get s0me sleep n0w S0llux," you say, suppressing a yawn.

He nods, and looks at you, "ii2 there enough room iin your recuperacoon for both of u2?"

You grin tiredly and say "Well y0u sh0uld kn0w, as y0u have spent days here with me bef0re."

He grins slightly and walks with you to the recuperacoon, slipping in with you to sleep the day away. You always sleep better with him around, he helps keep the daymares away. As you fall asleep in the recuperacoon with him, you snuggle into his body, and he holds you close to him. You slip into your dreams, and not yet having woken up on Derse, you do not become your dreamself, but you do not sleep fitfully like usual, Sollux is around.

Later on in the day you wake to find that you are alone in the recuperacoon, Sollux is sitting on the ground, looking gloomy. You slip out of the recuperacoon and walk over to him, ignoring the fact that you are covered in slime.

"Hey S0llux, what is wr0ng?"  
He sighs, and mumbles something along the lines of "The voiices are mocking me."

You nod understandingly, and sit down by him, taking his hand in your slimy hand. "D0n't let them b0ther you, the v0ices like t0 say things t0 make us sad."  
He looks at you and nods, but doesn't seem any happier.  
"What are they saying t0 y0u this time?"  
He seems hesitant to talk about it, but finally says "They are talking of death, 2ayiing that ii will kiill 2omeone 2oon."  
You nod, the voices have been hinting things to you, but not quite like this. "I d0 n0t think that y0u will kill any0ne, y0u d0n't want t0 kill any0ne, s0 why w0uld you?"

He looks into your eyes, and you return the look, trying to keep a smile on your face, though the voices have been saying that you would die soon, by the hand of one you loved. You do not believe them however, the voices can be cruel if they want to.

You stay like that for a while, not really talking, just holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. The sun blocked out by your curtains, though a tiny bit seeping through. You both understand a bit of what is to come, but you have a silent agreement not to ruin your time together with a thought like that. Eventually, as you have slowly scooted closer to him, you somehow end up on his lap. You snuggle into him, and he kisses your forehead.

You grin, and say sleepily, "I think y0u missed."  
He chuckles and say "and why would you thiink that?"  
"Because, my mouth is here," you tilt your head up and kiss him, a silent kiss. It is not too deep, but it conveys your emotions well. When you break off it is because he yawned.  
"C0me 0n sleepyhead, let's get y0u t0 the 'c00n," you chuckle out.

He grins and nods, "alriight, but you are comiing wiith me, AA."

You smile and walk with him back to the recuperacoon, falling asleep once more with him easily. You sleep with him until it is late evening, when he wakes up, and by moving around, wakes you up.

You looks over at him and sigh, "it is time f0r y0u t0 be going isn't it?"

He nods, and looks at you. Together you climb out of the recuperacoon, and change separately. You almost want to look, but it would be a bit too indecent of you.

You walk with him outside for as far as you can, before he starts to fly away. He waves at you from the air and you wave back, he says that he will see you sometime and you force a grin and say ya, you will. Once he is out of sight you sigh, if what the voices are telling you is true, the next time you see him will not be pleasant, not at all. But you do not want to dwell on that, instead you go back inside and continue your work on those bones.


End file.
